An area of ongoing research and development is post procedure care management and wellness management. In particular there are problems that exist with implementing systems and methods that are compliant with the health insurance portability and compliance act (hereinafter referred to as “HIPAA”).
Other limitations of the relevant art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.